Beauty Everywhere
by PoppyDestiny
Summary: Some CrissColfer RPF, my first attempt at a proper fanfic, feedback would be muchly appreciated.  Angst and fluff, maybe some smut later, so rated M just in case...
1. A Song For You

Darren was looking at Chris again, his hazel-infused eyes twinkling.

"I can't like him… I mean… It's just wrong, come on Darren, get a grip, he's your boyfriend on Glee, not real life... Your straight, remember" he muttered under his breath, making sure no one was in earshot. His brain was telling him no, but his heart ached for that beautiful piece of porcelain.

Chris turned round from talking to Amber, diet coke in hand as usual, and caught Darren's eye and smiled shyly.

"Chris, no, he doesn't like you. You're having a Kurt moment and you've made it all up in your head, give up and whatever you do DON'T tell him how you feel" Chris thought.

They were in Costa Coffee as friends, although Chris didn't know Darren was going too until a few minutes ago. Darren started to walk over to Chris, knowing exactly what to say as he'd planned this moment in his head a million times.

"Hey Chris, look, I was... Wondering if you'd like to... Come over to mine for pizza and we'll watch Starship together after we're done here… I mean only if you want to…?" Darren looked annoyed, he'd planned to tell Chris how he felt about him, but instead he invited him over as friends… 'It'll wait' he figured as he looked intently as Chris for a reply.

"Oh, yeah, Sure! I mean yes… As long as you don't go on about how you wrote all of the songs this time... Oh! And I choose the pizza!" Chris replied, with a mischievous smile on his face.

Chris had arrived at Darren's, pizza was ordered and diet coke had been served. They were sitting on Darren's old sofa, which was so comfy that they couldn't sit upright without sinking into it, so they were both up opposite ends, holding onto the arm rests for support.

"I love this song!" Darren exclaimed, shooting a look at Chris, knowing he'd be annoyed.

'The way I do' had just started in Starship and Darren really did love this song…

Chris looked back at Darren, their eyes meeting for a brief second, and then they both looked away quickly and sheepishly smiled to themselves, each making sure that the other wasn't looking.

"Erm Chris, I… Erm… wrotethissongforyousorry" It came out as a jumble of syllables.

"What?" Chris said, having not understood a word of that. Darren took a really deep breath and slowly shuffled himself up to Chris' end of the sofa.

"Chris, I wrote this song for you" He placed a hand slowly onto Chris' leg and looked him straight in the eyes and continued.

"Nobody knows you the way I do and I love you and I'm sorry if this comes between us as friends or if you hate me, I just had to tell you. It was killing me. I'm so sorry" Darren admitted, but he looked seriously worried about Chris being freaked out by the sudden and bluntness of him.

"Oh... Wow. But I thought you were straight… Look Darren, I love you too, I've loved you since our first episode, first moment I spoke to you, but I just can't be with you, think of the press, the hate, the everything, I'm sorry" Chris got up to leave. He put his hand on the door handle.

"I don't care, I just want you"

Chris turned round, a tear falling down his face and a look of longing in his eyes.


	2. Heartache

"Darren..." Chris said, his voice cracking at how much his heart was aching

"Yes Chris?" He replied, looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes, hopefully, as if Chris was magically going to change his mind and decide that they should be together.

Chris took a step forward and sat down next to Darren and took his hand "Look, I love you no matter what, and I know this is going to be hard but we can't be together, we really can't. Think of all of the times we've had on the set, we're going to be around each other constantly for the next season, so why should we spoil the beautiful friendship we have? I want you Darren, so much. I just don't want to lose you. I really don't."

A tear rolled down Darren's face. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Chris interrupted Darren by leaning forward and wiping away the tear that was slowly running down his face. Darren looked up and their eyes connected, and they both slowly smiled.

"It's going to be okay, I promise" Chris reassured him, not breaking eye contact for fear of never being able to look into those beautiful eyes again.

"You're so gorgeous Chris" Darren breathed, not thinking Chris had heard him.

"Don't you mean Super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot?" Chris giggled, attempting to cheer Darren up a bit...

Darren smiled slowly and cautiously and just nodded.

"I'm so sorry" Chris leaned in and closed his eyes, hoping that he wasn't going to be rejected or hated for it, he pressed his lips against Darren's, taking in the subtle warmth and softness of them.

Darren's eyes widened with the shock but he soon closed them once he'd realised what was happening, he opened his lips slightly and returned the kiss, just to let him know that he was serious and did mean everything that had been said.

He pulled away suddenly "S-s-sorry, I can't do this. I can't. You tell me that you love me but you can't be with me, and then you kiss me? What am I supposed to think? That we're just going to have some fling? And then you throw me out into the rain? I can't Chris. I just can't. Don't make this worse than it already is."

Darren turned away.

Chris looked shocked and hurt and he slowly put his hand up to his mouth "I'm so sorry, I-I-I just don't know what came over me... I'm so sorry, this is hard for me to Darren, don't make it worse. I kissed you because I wanted to, not because I had to. That was our first kiss which wasn't filmed and it was amazing, but I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you."

Chris quickly stood up and gathered his stuff and practically ran out of the door, leaving Darren sitting on the sofa where he was left.

He couldn't move. It was like his entire world had just crashed down around him and he could only think about one thing, he'd just kissed the guy that he loved.


	3. I've Been Alone

The next few weeks were torture for Darren. He knew what he wanted, yet he couldn't have him. He'd spend his time on set watching Chris' scenes intently with a look of admiration. Chris was the same; he couldn't bring himself to talk to Darren and instead just watched him act in his scenes. They would be queuing up for food on set and both reach for the diet coke at the same time, and apologize quickly, feeling really awkward, little did Chris know that Darren hated diet coke... but the only reason he was drinking it was to remind himself of how Chris' lips tasted. He was heartbroken. They both were. And matters were made worse by the fact that they were on screen boyfriends because they were both working really hard to avoid each other.

But then came the moment they were both dreading, all the filming for the final episode was finished, apart from their scene. Chris wandered over to Darren "Erm...ready?" he asked, worried that Darren was going to be uncomfortable with this scene, because Chris certainly was.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Replied Darren, sipping on his Minuit Maid apple juice. His hands were shaking. Chris noticed.

"Calm down, look, it'll be okay, I promise" Chris reassured him and pulled Darren into a tight hug. This was the first contact that they'd had in weeks and Darren took a deep, stutter breath and put his arms around Chris. He never wanted to let go and neither did Chris.

They finally broke the hug, each looking really upset, "I'm sorry I've been so immature" Darren said, Chris simply nodded and grabbed him back into another hug.

"Me too" he finally whispered into his ear.

"GUYS HERE WE GO!" Brad shouted from the set, it was time to film.

"I love you too"

"AND CUT"

Later, when Darren was asleep, he was suddenly awoken by a bright light coming from his phone.

1 message received, the phone blinded his tired eyes. Darren grabbed his phone and unlocked it. A message from Chris:

_I wasn't acting today; I still love you - CC xx_

Darren hastily typed out a reply:

_I'll be over at 12am sharp tomorrow. I have something for you – DC xx_

He awoke at about 8am the next day, quickly showered and got dressed; he grabbed his guitar and ran down the stairs of his apartment block. He pretty much ran all the way into central New York and when he got there he went straight to a stall selling bagels and coffee and got on the subway to Chris' at about 11.

True to his word, Darren arrived at 12 sharp. Chris opened the door.

"Hi again..." He said, taking in just how gorgeous Darren looked in his lazy jeans and jumper and messed up bed worn hair with his beautiful tumbling curls going everywhere.

"Hey..." Darren wandered into the flat and Chris gestured him to join him on the sofa.

Darren grabbed his guitar and quickly started to play...

"_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness..."_

Chris' heart skipped a beat.


End file.
